memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Nine
B'Elanna walks into the ready room of the Valiant. What's the emergency? B'Elanna says as she looks at the chair. Typhuss spins to face her. I want to talk to you, are you sure you wanrt to leave the Intrepid, there has to be a way for you to forgive me and move on from this says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Typhuss you lied to your friends and family since we got back from the Delta Quadrant, you broke the one rule we all established in the family B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I lied for a reason, I'm keeping you, my family and my other friends safe from danger, I care about you, B'Elanna, I don't want to see anything happen to you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. How can we move pass this Typhuss I can't get over that you broke a promise we all took as a family aboard Voyager B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Tom lied to me during the Borg Invasion, he said you and Miral were dead, when I found out that Tom lied to me I was mad as hell, after awhile I forgave Tom and I moved on, if I can move on so can you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Tom had a reason to lie and I wasn't too thrilled about the idea but he talked me into it B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So do I, I'm trying to keep all of you safe from harm, are you telling me that's not a reason says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. You kept it from everyone you served with on board Voyager Typhuss what if you died and we didn't know about it B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It wouldn't really matter at that point, if you knew or didn't and do you how many people I have saved in Star City says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I'm guessing 1.5 million people B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know how many, for 12 years I have been doing this saving people in that city and I don't know what else to say to make you understand why I did what I did says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. I don't know what to say right now Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The thought of you leaving my ship makes me feel uneasy, you are one hell of a chief engineer and I don't want to have to replace you, if you want to leave that's your call, I will not stop you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. If you want me to stay I'll stay but you have to be truthful to not only me but your family and friends aboard Voyager, don't shut us out oh and I found this strange looking device in your quarters B'Elanna says as she looks at him and hands him the device. Typhuss looks at it. I never seen this before says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at it. The device was emitting a temporal signature B'Elanna says as she looks at him then at the device. Are you saying this device is from the future? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. It's possible but won't know until I do a full scan with your permission B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Go ahead says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Tyson to Kira Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Colonel says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. Can you report to the bridge we've got something in front of us Will says over the com. Typhuss and B'Elanna leaves the ready room and walk onto the bridge and sees the Waverider facing them. What the hell are they doing here says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Will shrugs his shoulders. Well let's find out then says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at Ensign Devon. Mr. Devon open a channel Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and nods. Waverider this is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant what is your presence in our timeline? Will says as he looks at the viewer. The viewer changes to the command area of the Waverider and Ray is at the controls. Valiant we've got a problem request permission to dock Ray says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at Admiral Kira and he looks at Will. Let them says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Granted security to port 302 bay, a precaution Admiral we've been tricked before and don't wanna take any chances Colonel Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss agrees with him. I agree says Typhuss as he looks at Will. In the 302 bay the Waverider lands as Ray and the other Legends walk out of the vessel as a medical team checks on them as Typhuss looks for Sara and then looks at Ray. Ray, where is Sara? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ray. He looks at him. We were being chased by those Temporal cops again while we were in the 29th century on a mission, she covered us and we escaped but she was taken hostage by them Typhuss they'll scramble her brains Ray says as he looks at him and Will. Both Will and Typhuss are shocked by this. Damn it, you want our help, right says Typhuss as he looks at Ray.